Fighting Forever
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: Things happen for a reason; and those things might be cruel and those things might break us down for reasons unknown...but they happen and sometimes we can't stop it. "I'm not sure why the lifestream took them away from us, Cloud, but you and I both know that maybe it was for the best, so they could continue their legacy because theirs ended here, so we could continue it for them."
1. Prologue: Peace?

**Author's Corner: Sup, Peoplez. So, this is my new FanFiction towards FF-7. This is post movie-five months. It's a crossover with FF-7 and Dead Fantasy, which I recommend you look up on YouTube. It's amazing[:**

**So here is the prologue of Fighting Forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting Forever<br>By Kaiityy Zombiie  
>April 03, 2011<br>Summary: Set months after DoC, we all know just how short happiness lasts. With the disappearance of two certain children, the battle is only just the beginning.  
>Genre: HurtComfort/Horror  
>Character A: Cloud S.<br>Character B: Tifa L.**

* * *

><p>Outside, the wind blew peacefully; the scent of happiness filled the air. What is the scent of happiness anyways? Is it just an idea or is it an actual thing? Hmm…I guess it depends on how you view it. I closed my eyes, standing on the edge of the cliff with my arms spread out. A small smile crept onto my face. A distant voice called my name; it was a voice that warmed my spirits every time. I opened my eyes and lowered my arms, looking down and squinting. Below and standing beside Fenrir was that cheeky Strife. "What are you doing?" he yelled and I just smiled, <em>always curious.<em>

"Enjoying the view, silly." I said cheerily and he gave me a look, almost as if to ask if I had gone insane over night. I giggled at that before looking up at the sky. I had never really noticed how blue it was until now. Maybe it was because of how safe we've all been? Since Cloud's revival, everything had been peaceful…funny, he'd been peaceful too. It was kind of relief as to he was no longer Mr. Miserable.

Cloud said something but it was muffled to my ears. Knowing he couldn't hear me, I murmured a part from this song Marlene introduced me to.

"You said that if you could flap your wings  
>You would never come back down<br>You always aimed for that blue, blue sky

Still without remembering "sadness"  
>I begin to grasp "pain"<br>When these feelings reach you  
>They will change into "words"<p>

As you awaken from a dream  
>In an unknown world<br>Spread your wings and take flight

You said that if you would flap your wings  
>You would never come back down<br>You aimed for that white, white cloud  
>You know if you can just make it through<br>You'll find what you seek

Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky  
>That blue, blue sky<br>That blue, blue sky.."

I felt Cloud's gaze on me and only then did I notice my voice had grown to a level that he could hear. I blushed and avoided his eyes, looking up at the sky once again. I closed my eyes, loving how the breeze felt against me. I let my arms spread once more and a soft laugh escaped me. I couldn't help myself.

A drop of liquid snapped me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes once again, frowning. Slowly, the blue sky became a lifeless gray and clouds rolled in. Cloud's sharp whistle made me look down, "Teef, come on. We better hurry before this storm gets us." He noticed my disappointment and gave me a smile; even though it was small, it was enough to cheer me up.

***Minutes Later***

I jogged up to Cloud and pouted, "Well…it was nice while it lasted." He chuckled lightly and shook his head at that. He headed towards Fenrir and got on. I followed suit and hopped on behind him, my hands clutching the back of his jacket so I wouldn't fall off while he started his bike. I closed my eyes and felt more and more drops until it was sprinkling. I groaned loudly and Cloud laughed.

"You _really_ don't like rain, do you?" he asked over his shoulder and I pouted. He grinned at me and I gave him I slight push on the back of his head.

"Just watch where you're going, Spiky," I giggled as he went back to watching the road in front of us. As we rode in silence, I felt as if all sides of my body were being applied with pressure. My hands clenched Cloud's jacket tighter and I grimaced. He seemed to notice my uneasiness.

"Teef? You okay back there?" he asked with a concerned tone and I nodded. He looked back to the road and pulled up in front of the bar. We both got off Fenrir and I swayed slightly. Cloud quickly steadied me, his face worried. "Tifa?"

"I guess I just need sit down," I murmured and he lifted my arm to be around his neck and his arm wrapped around my waist. He led me to the door and I opened it, blinking so I could stop the spinning that was going on. I pushed the door open and he helped me inside. He slowly let me go as I took a seat on the couch and rested my head in my hands.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner: Well, what do you think? Leave reviews, please! ^.^<strong>

**Kaiityy Zombiie**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter One Part One: Secrets

_**Author's Corner: Sup Ya'll? Nalenia here. So I know I haven't updated 'It All Comes Down to This' in a while. I'm kind of at a standstill. I need opinions on what you want to see happen. So, in your review, and if you want it to be continued, leave what you want to happen. Also, I have a M rated fanfic up now, it's a CloTi one. It's also a songfic. Check out A R I S E please. (:**_

_**Anyways, here's Chapter One of Fighting Forever.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry.<em>

_Mother's gonna make all your nightmares come true._

_Mother's gonna put all her fears into you." – Pink Floyd_

**_(P.S doesn't this sound very Sephiroth like? Meheheh)_**

* * *

><p>I stood behind the counter, drying a beer glass before looking up; a certain gaze was on me. Cloud looked away once my eyes met his and I sighed, shaking my head. My little "episode" had worried him and I understood, but he did not have to watch over me like a Vet watching over a sick Chocobo! "You know, I'm pretty sure it was nothing. Maybe it's my sleep deprivation catching up with me," I said as I gave him an assuring smile.<p>

He scoffed and looked to me, his arm resting against the top of the couch as he turned towards me. "That's funny. You look like you've been getting sleep," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Remember Cloudette, looks can be deceiving," I reminded as I squelched my laughter. I saw the slightest hint of red in his cheeks and the slightest hint of a smile as he chuckled. That faded in an instant.

"I guess," he mumbled before looking back to his toolbox; it became a habit for him to repair Fenrir when he needed to blow off steam. I was grateful it was that instead of him running off again. Then the anger I've been feeling in those recent dreams of mine made me explode.

"Damn it, Cloud! Lighten the fuck up! There is no goddamn reason for you to be moping around!" I yelled, slamming the beer glass, which was still in my hand, down. The glass shattered in my hand, its pieces becoming stuck in my palm. I hissed in pain, holding my bleeding hand close to my chest. "Fuck!" I yelled again, holding back my anger, which was hard to do at first. I wanted to punch, maybe even _kill_, something. I didn't notice until then that Cloud was beside me, holding my hand with a gentle touch. I looked up at him through blurry vision; then I noticed that tears were sliding down my face.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you, alright?" he sighed before suddenly lifting me onto the bar counter and examining my hand. "Give me a sec," he murmured before heading over to the cabinet and taking out the first aid kit. He came back and carefully picked out the shards of glass. After my hand was glass free, he wrapped it, making sure he covered every slice. He looked up from my hand and at me; we both blushed at how close we were. When I made a sound of shyness and looked away, I saw him grin. His grin made me smile. He stepped back and I hopped down, looking at the ground.

"Sorry."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; for blowing up like that, I had no right to explode like that and take my anger out on you. That's one thing I don't like doing," I said quietly. His hand touched my heavily bandaged one, his thumb rubbing small circles into my palm.

"Don't worry about it, Teef. Sometimes, we can't help ourselves from letting out anger that's been building up." _When in the hell did he become so wise?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this is quite short. But don't worry. This is just Part one (; It's not as angsty as this one was and there will be some humour. Especially if you get the joke. (:<strong>

**Anyways, Part two will be typed up later (I've Got a Date with the Fam o) and will also be posted later. :P**

**xoxo,**

**Nalenia**


	3. Chapter One Part Two: Happy Tragedy

Author's Corner: Alright, so I know that that was probably a long wait and I am terribly sorry, my schools got so much going on x.x I'm dealing with auditions and…ugh its w/e but anyways, this is typed up, and now…Behold! : D

Part…Deux : P

* * *

><p><em>~Hold on; to the world we all remember fighting for,<em>

_There's some strength left in us yet._

_Hold on; to the world we all remember dying for,_

_There's some hope left in it yet. ~ - Flyleaf_

* * *

><p><strong>*About a Half an Hour later*<strong>

As I drank from my beer bottle, I felt Cloud's gaze on me once again; he's been worried since I blew up. I sighed and turned my head away so he couldn't see the tears well up, carefully setting the empty bottle down. I held my bandaged hand close, Cloud's gaze boring holes into the side of my head. I grimaced, shaking my head.

"You okay?" Cloud's voice reached my ears and I nodded, giving him a soft 'mhm'. I could barely see his frown but it became clearer when he got up and walked towards me. I groaned to myself, _what now?_ He took a seat on a stool in front of me; his voice was still quiet. "Something's bothering you," I nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"When we were on Fenrir, it was as if everything was weighing in on me. I mean, you know how you're really deep in the water and pressure is applied on all sides of your body?" Cloud nodded, "It felt like that. Then everything was spinning…I hadn't felt like that since…" I trailed off.

"Since what? Or when?" he asked, taking my hand lightly. I finally looked at him; his Mako blue eyes watched me. I looked down at our hands, closing my eyes.

"Since Nibelheim; in the Mako reactor with Sephiroth," I murmured. His hand squeezed mine; luckily it wasn't my bandaged one. I looked up at him. He forced a smile, I could tell that the mention of him put his mood down even more, and said some words that were all too familiar to my ears. They felt so ancient to me, even though they were so recent.

"Whatever it is that's happening, let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can. Think of all the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. All we have to do is find that strength again for you." I blinked, shocked at his words. But then the tables turned as I repeated his words to me.

"I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends, nobody. This is something I have to do alone," I whispered. I pulled my hand away. I got up from the stool I used when I was tired after a long nights work and slightly pushed it behind me as I did so. Cloud's eyes had looked hurt; now he at least knew what I felt that night. I walked away and I suddenly felt his hand pull mine, the one that was bandaged. He pushed me against the wall and stared deeply and sternly into my eyes. I didn't back down.

"Are you really thinking this conversation is going to end this easily, Tifa Lockhart?" his voice made me tremble; it was low and close to a growl. I pushed a button; I didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'm not thinking it's going to end this easy, Cloud. I just_ know_. Now, you get your damn hands off me before I knock you into the ruins of Nibelheim and you sure as hell know I will," I said, trying to sound strong but my voice wavered and cracked as slight fear slipped into my voice. He noticed and his hold lightened, softened to a touch that made me shiver. He sighed and let his head fall onto my shoulder. I gulped, closing my eyes, squelching my fear. "Why won't you let me deal with this alone?" I whispered. I was one to never cry; the last time I had was when I lost my father. Now, the tears were welling up.

"Because a friend of mine told me that sometimes, the best way to deal with things is with friends by your side. Didn't you tell me that?" he whispered huskily and my heart swelled. He pulled away from my shoulder and our eyes locked. "You told me that whatever happens, whatever comes our way, we'd fight it together. I was willing to do that. I still am; but why aren't-"

"Because I'm scared that if you get caught up in this, you'll get hurt and I refuse to risk it!" I shouted; the tears streamed down my cheeks. Cloud looked taken aback.

"Tifa…"

"No. Don't 'Tifa' me, Cloud Strife. You have…you have no right! No right in trying to sound caring when you probably don't even give a shit about me! All I probably am to you is just some girl from your past! It's because I'll never be like-" I screamed but was then cut off by his lips crushing mine.

My eyes widened, the tears fell like a river, and his hold on my wrists tightened. My eyes fluttered and I found my lips moving with his, almost in sync. His lips seemed to fit against mine; they kissed mine softly and tenderly, different from the heated nature that they held only seconds ago. I found that his hands had lifted from my wrists and were now on my hips. I let my hands lift and run into his golden spikes; his hands pulled my hips into him.

I gasped within the kiss when he did this; it was something I often imagined. My hands tugged his hair lightly, my kisses becoming more needing. His kisses became heated again and I felt as if desire was screaming within my blood. I moaned in the kiss and soon, we pulled away; our breaths came out short and ragged. "_Never_ think that I don't care about you Tifa because I care about you more than you think," he said, his breath coming out in small gasps. He leaned in and kissed away the tears on my cheeks; I was still confused about what just happened.

"I thought you loved Aerith…don't you love her?" I whispered. He pulled away, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I did but as if she was like a little sister. I felt responsible, that's why I didn't act like everyone else when she was…killed…I felt as if I failed her," he said, sadness in his eyes. "I still love her Tifa and that's not going to change. I'm always going to love her like a friend, more of a family member…but the person I love…she's standing right in front of me." My eyes widened and my breathing stopped altogether.

_D-Did he just…did he just say he loves me?_ I thought in disbelief.

"So you don't love her?" I asked.

"Tifa," he said firmly. "I just told you that I love you." His smile was cocky and humorous. I kissed him hard, wanting to get that smile off his face. He matched my kiss, his hand touching my lower back. He pulled me close and cupped the back of my head. I ran my hands into his hair again, kissing him tenderly. Against his lips, I whispered something I've wanted to tell him.

"I love you too, Cloud Strife. I have for a while." He pulled away and his Mako blue eyes gazed into mine; they seemed to sparkle.

"Seriously?"

I laughed at this, smiling. I gave him a soft kiss before looking into his eyes, "Would I lie to you, Chocobo head?" He laughed and kissed me. I hoped that this wasn't a dream or me imagining things.

"Denzel and Marlene are supposed to be here," he murmured.

"Maybe Barret couldn't pick them up so they have to walk here?" I asked, planting soft kisses on his jawbone. He moaned and I giggled lightly.

"In the rain?"

"Barret better have an excuse then," I smirked. He laughed and nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Hours Later*~*<strong>

* * *

><p>Cloud and I were sitting at the bar, me behind the counter as usual, and him in front of me. We shared a beer and our hands were locked. I stared at him as he did with me and a sudden thought came to my mind, causing me to laugh and nearly fall off my stool. "What are you laughing about?" he asked, eyebrow raised.<p>

"Just when you think you've seen it all," I giggled.

His face was practically a question mark.

"Well, just imagine Vincent dancing," and we both started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he fell off his stool. "Oh my god!" I chuckled, standing and leaning over the counter to see if he was conscious. "Are you okay?" I asked, grinning. He sat up, rubbing his head and I hopped over the counter, landing beside him softly. I gently pulled away his hand and felt where it was; he'd have a headache later. I smiled at him as he nodded.

"Just when you think you've seen it all," he agreed and I chuckled. Our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to look away even if I wanted to. His hand ran into my hair and his face inched towards mine. I smiled and he smiled back before our lips met. My eyes closed and I thought, _if this is a dream…I hope it never ends._ His hand tugged on my hair a bit and I giggled softly into the kiss.

"Cloud Strife you are one amazing guy," his kisses muffled my words.

"I highly doubt that; I'm anything but," he whispered, our foreheads meeting as the kiss broke. He was about to say something else but I placed my finger onto his lips, gazing into his eyes.

"How about you just agree with me?" My smile was small but not as big as it was before. Slowly, I pulled away from his embrace and stood; I held out my hand. "Come on," I murmured. His hand grabbed mine and I pulled him up easily. He righted himself but by the time that had happened, I was walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>So…? What'd you think? It took me days to write this and I did sooooo much editing. X.x<p>

Ugh, ya'll better review and read this ):

It'll hurt my feelings if u don't x.x


	4. Chapter Two Part One: The Games Begin

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time no writing! I've been so busy with school that I haven't really got the time to write anymore. ): It saddens me. Anyways; I'm finally continuing 'It All Comes Down to This' and Shadow Souls while also writing my new FanFic, A Hand to Hold. :3 Be on the look out please! :D Anyways, here's Fighting Forever, Chapter 2 Part One.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Flashback)<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Aerith," the brunette with the pink ribbon and long braid turned around to look at me. She smiled and I couldn't help but return one of my own.<em>

_"Hello, Tifa. Is there something that you need?" With a nod of my head, she walked over with a slight bounce to her step._

_"Can we talk? It's...It's kinda important," I said in a hushed tone. I felt a gaze on me which caused me to look over. Cloud was sitting at a table with Cid, who was cursing up a storm as usual, and Barret, who had a look of annoyance upon his face. Cloud looked up from Cid and raised an eyebrow towards me; he was asking me if everything was okay. I gave him the slightest shake of my head and made a sign with my index, middle and ring finger. I'd tell him later. He nodded and I looked back to Aerith. I led her outside._

_"What is it, Tifa?" she hugged herself from the cold air, despite the ¾ shoulder jacket she was wearing with her signature dress._

_"Tomorrow...I don't know I just feel like something bad is going to happen," my voice was quiet._

_Aerith nodded, her face solemn, her green eyes worried. "You had a vision,." I nodded, not saying a word. "I am worried about you, Tifa. I heard your screams in the night; I believe everyone has."_

_"You all don't need to worry though. The pain's becoming more bearable. For the most part.," I did my best to hide the lie. It was getting worse._

_"Tifa, I can tell when you're lying. You forget," she said with a very slight smile that was worried yet trying to make light of the situation._

_I sighed with the slightest smiles of my own; it was true, sadly. "I do. I've just been thinking so much lately while my body just...goes. Y'know?"_

_She nodded in confirmation._

_"The darkness is consuming him," I whispered in sadness. She instantly knew who I was referring to. "I don't want him to get too caught up in getting revenge for what happened to us...he's gone through so much and...and I just wanna see him safe and the way he used to be."_

_"You care for Cloud very much, Tifa," she said in observance. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "But these past few weeks, your feelings have grown. Am I correct?"_

_My response, or rather lack for one, was enough of an answer._

_"Do you love him?" My heart stopped right at that moment. I thought my head was going to explode; I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my eye sockets. I gulped and closed my eyes while tilting my head slowly towards the ground._

_"I...yes," I whispered after a moment. "Yes, I do."_

_"Then you know that he will find the strength to fight the darkness. I see how he looks at you Tifa. He sees a strength within you. I see that same strength in him. He'll win his battle," she said encouragingly with that signature smile._

_I sighed, relaxing and filled with such relief that I felt lighter than ever before. "Aerith?"_

_"Hm?"_

_I took a deep breath, "Thank you...for being such a good friend to me." There was a small smile on my face as I spoke to her._

_"Tifa, make a promise with me. For Cloud's sake." I nodded, crossing my arms underneath my breasts._

_"Anything," I said with all seriousness._

_"Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow...we'll all be safe. I've made many friends oon this journey. I don't want to lose anyone. Promise me that, Tifa," she said, holding out her hand._

_I stared at her face then at her hand. I gripped her forearm, smiled and nodded. "I promise you that no matter what happens, we'll all be safe and sound in one piece. I've got your back, Aerith." She smiled and pulled her hand away before hugging me. I was a little startled by this gesture but hugged her anyways._

_The next day, I watched Sephiroth's blade pierce through her chest as she prayed. I saw Cloud's face twist in anger, pain, and grief. It was all my fault. It was my fault he left and became more and more distant...Hey, maybe it might as well be my fault he died against Loz and Yazoo in the first place..._

* * *

><p><strong>(The Present)<strong>

* * *

><p>I was about to open the door to my room when Cloud's hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked down at our hands and then up into his Mako Blue eyes from over my shoulder. "Tifa, something's upsetting you," he said worriedly. I had never seen him this open before. I sighed softly and turned before pulling my hand away and burying my face into his chest, my hands clutching the navy blue material of his vest. I felt his arms pulling me closer into his body, holding me tighter as I felt his heartbeat against my white knuckles. "Please talk to me; there's something you're not telling me," he said against the top of my head. I could only sigh for my response.<p>

"I'm just...distracted; that's all," I murmured, pulling away just enough to look up at him. "My mind is just thinking too much," I added, looking away.

"Maybe I can fix that," he said in a tone that made me feel weak in the knees. I looked up at him and automatically felt his lips on mine. I felt my eyes close immediately and I trailed my hands up his chest, around his neck. I felt his arms tighten around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You should give it a try," I whispered against his lips, pressing myself closer into him as I also rose higher onto the balls of my feet. He opened his eyes and we just stared at each other for the moment, a blush on both of our faces. Slowly, he leaned forward once more and his lips were on mine. I shyly kissed him back, moving my lips underneath his. I felt one of his hands press against the small of my back as his other ran under my shirt. I gasped within the kiss and he, being the sneaky one, took advantage by running his tongue along mine. I closed my eyes and fought for dominance against him, feeling the same heated passion there was when he first kissed me a mere few hours ago. I suddenly felt my back against a wall and his calloused fingers were at my lower back, rubbing lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he asked in a husky tone though the playfulness was still there. All I could do was look into his eyes and smirk with my own playfulness. I leaned up and kiss him, my hands on his shoulders. _Let the games begin..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hey guys! What'd you all think! I'm requesting five reviews until part two :3**

**Signing off,**

**Kaiityy Zombiie**


	5. Chapter Two Part Two: Domination

Hey Guys! Kaiityy Zombiie here! I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been working on this chapter for the entire time. ;-; Mehh~  
>Anyways! This is the reason why the story was changed to rated M. Hehe ^.^"<br>Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Domination<strong>_

He pushed her into her room, his lips kissing hers hungrily as his hands found their way under her leather vest and cropped tanktop. Her lips kissed his with years of secret passion and love. Her hands found their way into his gold gravity-defying spikes, her tongue fighting against his in a fierce battle. Her moans added to the growing pressure in Cloud's core. Tifa's legs hit her bed, causing her to fall back; Cloud followed eagerly. Ruby red eyes gazed into sparkling blue as she broke the kiss gently. "Cloud...I...," she wet her plump lips and tried to speak again. "I don't know if we should-" She was cut off by his hands clenching her waist and his lips sucking on her neck, just above her collarbone. Tifa's eyes closed in pure bliss and a moan escaped her as her nails raked his back oh-so-gently. She felt his spine quiver a little and she couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. She moaned his name, quite loudly, her right hand staying at his back while the other made a journey into his hair. Cloud's lips traveled up to hers where he softly kissed her. Tifa's hand went out of his hair to cup his neck with a soft touch.

"I love you, Tifa," he whispered against her lips, pulling back to look at her; however, what he saw wasn't what he expected. He saw Tifa Lockhart with tears sparkling in her crimson eyes, her lower lip trembling oh so very slightly and felt her hands shaking. "Teef? Tifa, what's wrong?" His own eyes widened, worry filling his veins. _Shit! Did I do something wrong? _

"Was it my fault...?" Her voice was so..._lonely. _She sniffled, one solitary tear sliding down her cheek. It looked so wrong on her beautiful face. Cloud was still a little confused as to what she was asking about though. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, trying to wipe away the tear as if it wasn't even there. "Was it my fault you left...?" Her tone became even more sad and almost..._broken._ It was then that he knew what she was referring to and it was _killing _him to know now that she blamed herself.

"No. Never was and never will be," he spoke firmly. He brushed her bangs away from her face. As he did this, he caught sight of a small scar. He recognized it for what it used to be, a small cut on her head from when he found her lying unconscious within Aerith's church. His eyes seemed to darken to a shade of indigo as his mind went back to that day. He remembered the loneliness of walking in then the fear of seeing her just _laying_ there. "I shouldn't have left...it's my fault you were hurt. I didn't make it in time," he growled to himself, angry at how he should have dealt with his problems; not run away from them.

"Cloud." Her voice cut through his guilt, like always, as he returned to the current world and looked down at her. "We've been through this. It's not your fault. Never was and never will be." She looked taken aback at first but then gave him that soft and gentle smile of hers. "Marlene and I were attacked. I did all I could to protect her...and your secret...," her voice quieted with a sigh. "I just...I wanted to prove to you someway...somehow...that you can always count on me." She turned her head away, as if ashamed of herself.

"Why prove that to me when I already know it? Teef, you are one of the strongest people I know. Not just 'cause you're an amazing fighter but because of your will and heart. You always put people first, before yourself." He surprisingly spoke calmly as he then kissed her lightly. "I _know_ that you fought hard. You didn't need to prove it then...and you don't need to prove it now."

"Cloud...," was all she could think of saying because it was all she _could_ say. More tears were escaping her eyes as her signature Tifa Lockhart smile shined through. Placing one hand on the back of his neck and keeping the other in his hair, she applied some pressure as a signal of wanting him closer. And he knew of just the way.

His lips met hers in a searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled to his back, pulling her onto him. Her legs instantly moved to either side of his hips. She repositioned herself. As she did this, she felt his ever present erection against her core. The simple light touch alone brought a pleasure she had sometimes imagined of. A moan simultaneously escaped the two fighters from the movement and friction. Cloud placed one hand on her thigh while the other caught the silver zipper of her vest. Slowly, he pulled it down as his heart thudded against his ribcage. The leather, as if peeled away from her chest, revealed a thin white tanktop. Beneath that was a very lacy black bra. Cloud pulled away from her lips as she sat up and couldn't help but gaze at her for a long second. He then slipped the vest down her arms and away from her body, throwing it to the side of the bed.

Tifa blushed brightly, her cheeks burning a tad brighter and lighter than the color of her eyes. Slowly, Cloud gathered up the hem of her tanktop and started to pull it up, revealing soft and beautiful creamy skin as his hands brushed against her sides. The higher the hem went, the higher she raised her arms. Finally, her tanktop joined her vest. His hands rested on the curves of her hips while his Mako enhanced eyes gazed at her. She was quite stunning; but there was one thing that bothered him, one thing that wasn't supposed to be there. His eyes were focused on that dreadful scar on her chest, faded slightly but still noticeable to the eyes of the one who found her with that wound. He could never get it out of his head. She cocked her head to the side before following his line of sight. She frowned with a sad sigh. "Cloud?" she asked, snapping him out of his memories.

"Yeah?" he responded, his voice scratched. He cleared his throat.

All Tifa did was smile lovingly at him. Though the sadness and pain reflected the memory of that dreaded agony, the love and happiness overpowered it. She leaned down and gave him a soft and innocent kiss, her chocolate brown locks creating a curtain around them. Her eyelashes had a type of fluttering that resembled the wings of a firefly as they brushed against his cheeks. Slowly, Cloud sat up, keeping Tifa on his lap. His tongue gently ran over her full bottom lip, asking sweetly and hesitantly for entrance. She smiled in the kiss and accepted the offer, moans sneaking into the kisses. His hands softly glided up her bare sides, following the curves she had in all the right places. Shivers crawled up her spine then trailed back down. The moisture in between her thighs was only getting wetter; Cloud had noticed early on but didn't make a sign of recognition.

Swiftly, Tifa's hand flattened against his chest and she noticed the steady and strong beat of his heart. Her palm met with the metal of his zipper. She pulled away from his lips before pressing soft kisses to his neck as she slid the zipper down. When her lips met his bare collarbone, her kisses lingered there. Slightly, she moved her hips a little, feeling an automatic jolt of ecstasy in her core. The sound she ellicted from Cloud's mouth was adding to the pleasure she had started to crave since he pushed her against the wall downstairs. Tifa pulled away to admire his chest as her hands slid under the navy blue material and let it drop off of his arms. His chest she had seen before, under _very_ different circumstances, of course. She let her fingers trace every battle scar he had on his chest and biceps eyes darkening to a very sad and deep red. "Teef," he spoke gently, placing two fingers underneath her chin and lifting up. Crimson met cerulean eyes. He smiled a rare, comforting smile, causing her to smile back.

Cloud leaned forward and kissed her. He leaned back, pulling Tifa with him as he kept his arms fully around her waist. His hands were calloused against her skin, and yet, there was a gentle soft feeling as they slowly ran up her spine to the clasp of her bra. She connected her lips with his over and over in repeated sweet kisses. Her mind was unable to comprehend the face that she was straddling and kissing the man she fell in love with back in Nibelheim. She had a sudden thought and hesitantly decided to go with it; she grinded her hips against his slowly, causing a sharp gasp to escape the blonde swordsman. Tifa let out a soft moan from the sensation, her eyes closing and her back arching. She heard just the faintest murmur of her name slip from his mouth.

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his and peeked her eyes open to see his shut and his breathing a little shaky. She closed her eyes and kissed him in a pleading manner as his hips suddenly bucked up to hers, creating a mewl from her throat. She then found herself on her back, Cloud relentlessly grinding into her, attacking her neck with wet hot kisses. She gasped and moaned from the sensation, unable to catch her breath. She let out a cry of his name as he bit down on her skin and suckled. A moment later, he pulled away and kissed her, making her arch her back and then proceeded with unclasping her bra. She squirmed out of it, her movements rushed and needing, before he threw it to the growing pile of clothes. His hands slowly trailed up her bare stomach, sending shivers up her spine. "C-Cloud," she stuttered, her back arching once again. His hands grazed her breasts, causing a throaty moan to slip past her soft lips. This went on for a few moments, moans filling the air.

Tifa's hands traveled down Cloud's chest, fingers lightly brushing against the skin. Her fingers met the cool metal of his belt buckle, the chill causing her to shiver in anticipation. His calloused yet gentle hands met with her hips where the separate piece of her shorts were. He unbuttoned them as she lifted her hips up to help him a little. The material was removed swiftly and her shorts were the next piece of material gone after she kicked her shoes off. His lips were kissing hers as her fingers pulled his belt through the belt loops and threw it to the side. Her tongue massaged his lightly but it was as if she was trying to comfort him in some way. She didn't know why she tried to but she left like she needed to. She felt him shiver from on top of her, his hands clutching her waist desperately.

_Gently now. Slowly...Slowly,_ her mind whispered as she broke the kiss. She felt his hold on her tighter; his mako blue eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. She softened her gaze and smiled at his disbelieving face. She ran her thumb along his cheek bone, not daring to avert her eyes away from his. She watched as his eyes, too, softened and another one of those rare smiles of his brightened his face. She felt her heart skip a good few beats as her cheeks burned. He ended up chuckling at this, causing her to pout. "What's so funny?" she asked in that lecture tone of hers as she crossed her arms over her naked breasts. He smirked as his hands gripped her wrists tightly before uncrossing her arms and holding her hands above her head. She hardened her gaze playfully as she matched his smirk. She arched her back a little, her chest sticking out just a tad. He started to grind into her hips once again, causing her eyes to slam shut as a loud mewl of pleasure escaped her lips. Her hips bucked up wanting to feel more of him against her. She easily escaped his grasp and quickly unbuttoned his pants, crashing her lips against his in a burning and loving kiss. She felt his grip on her waist tighten, his grinding increasing in speed and touch.

He was brushing against her core through her panties, her moaning growing louder. And he wanted to hear so much more. The foreplay was killing them both sweetly, her nails digging deeply into his back. She pulled away long enough to breathe out, "Please." His lips were kissing hers again as he pulled down the last remaining material on her body. She then did the same thing to him, unable to contain herself any more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close.

When she felt his member against her entrance, she gasped and quietly mewled at the simple touch. She felt his lips gently kissing the pulse of her neck, almost soothingly. She relaxed within the circle of his arms for a moment as he pulled away and simply looked at her. His eyes had a hint of fear, swimming deep inside of the irises. She stroked his cheek lightly, trying to get her breathing in check. She bit her lip and nodded, signalling that she was sure to do this. He nodded and kissed her, caressing her sides for a moment before they landed on her hips. He held them steady as he then pushed into her, swallowing her gasp. He stayed like that, kissing her gently until she told him it was okay.

Slowly, he started out a pace, in and out. Doing this sent sharp jolts of ecstasy into them, moans and gasps filling the room. She kissed him harder, fully wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into her. Their hips moved in sync, hands running over skin as their tongues fought for dominance. He groaned into her mouth, running his hands over her sides slowly. His pace increased faster and deeper, making her back arch. "Cloud!" she gasped out. Her grip on him became tighter, her moans growing louder. The higher her voice grew, the faster the swordsman went.

Cloud quickly increased his actions, thrusting in deeper as he bit down and sucked on her neck, marking her his. She met him thrust-for-thrust, nails biting down into his skin as she moaned even louder, practically crying his name out in pleasure. Finally, his pace was constant and fast, his groaning breathing against her neck. Suddenly, her walls tightened around him as she screamed out his name, climaxing beautifully. As she did, her climax brought on his own, thrusting deep into her one last time. Slowly, they came off of their high and Cloud slid out of her. He laid down beside Tifa and caressed her face as she rolled to her side and smiled at him.

"I love you, Cloud," she whispered, her red eyes sparkling at him. He smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"I love you too," he replied. She snuggled into him as he pulled the covers over them and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Requesting at least four chapters for this one!<strong>

_**-Kaiityy Zombiie ;D**_


	6. Chapter Three Part One: The Return

_Hey Guys! Kaiityy Zombiie here with another chapter! Finally updating this is becoming a usual routine. Anyways, once (or twice) a week I'll be updating so, please be on the look out! And I know that people are reading this by the notifications of favoriting or putting it on your watch list so please leave a review!_

_Anyways, the action is just starting to pick up! I know it was starting out slow, but trust me, it makes sense. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Return<em>**

Crimson eyes opened, hearing a booming loud voice downstairs, calling out. "Yo, Teef! Spiky! Anyone home?" She rolled to her back and cursed loudly, slowly sliding out of bed and getting dressed lazily. She then picked up a large white shirt and threw it on. It came up to mid-thigh, revealing one shoulder and a black bra-strap. She turned and looked to the sleeping swordsman in bed, reaching over and shaking his shoulder gently, biting back a soft laugh.

"Cloud. Cloud, wake up, sleepyhead," she murmured in a soft singsong voice, her smile in her eyes and lingering on her lips. She giggled lightly as he groaned and muttered something incoherently. "Cloud, come on. Barrett's here," she warned lightly, kissing his shoulder blade gently. He sighed as she felt his skin tingle against her lips. She smiled before running her fingertips up and down his spine. "I'll go hold them off while you get dressed," she smiled as he rolled to his side and swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist before pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"Fine," he chuckled and reluctantly released her, watching as she shoved on her shorts and walked out of his room. She went down the stairs and nearly bumped into Barett.

"Oh! There you are, Teef! Where's Spiky at?" he asked, a slight suspicious glint in his eye. She blushed deeply and started to sputter up an answer.

"H-He went upstairs a-and took a nap. He should be awake s-soon." She bit her lip and then stiffened a little when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the blonde stretching and yawning. He wore a thin black tee shirt and his usual pants and boots; it was often the outfit he wore when he was going to work on Fenrir. She then looked to Barett and gave him that lecturing look of hers, hands on her hips firmly. "I told you," she replied sternly, glaring playfully at him. They walked back down the stairs before Tifa noticed something. "Barrett, where is Denzel and Marlene?"

Barett looked at her, seeming confused. "What you mean? I thought they ended up walkin' back 'ere?" he asked. Tifa's heart thudded a little too heavily all of a sudden. She blinked slowly and swayed a little.

"I...I thought they were with you," she whispered, her eyes widening then fluttering. She placed her hand on the countertop, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. "Weren't you supposed to pick them up?" she asked, unable to comprehend how and why this was happening. _No...Gaia, please...don't tell me that...that trouble is starting again!_

"I waited fo' them. Said to pick 'em up at three," he growled, clenching his hands. "Waited there fo' hours." He looked at Tifa worriedly, the way she placed her hand on her temple, the way her breathing became labored. Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, her hair hanging in her face. Cloud was by her side in an instant, kneeling beside her and brushing her hair away from her face. He watched her face carefully and the way her eyes started to glisten.

"Tifa...?" he asked gently, his voice making her face twist in sadness and anger, her eyes shutting tightly.

She suddenly slammed her fist down. "We need to find them," she whispered brokenly. "We need to find them!" she screamed out and jumped up, rushing towards the door. Strong arms, not a minute later, grabbed her. She struggled, yelling incoherently as she cried.

Cloud held her close as she collapsed in his arms, weeping in fear and sadness and anger. He sighed softly, simply holding her even though his insides were heavy and his emotions were running high.

_Denzel...Marlene...Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Brownish-grey eyes fluttered open with a soft and scared groan, grimacing as there was an aching pain in her side that wasn't there before. She slowly sat up, whimpering, as she wrapped her arm around her waist gingerly. "Ow...," she whined, biting her lip as she tried not to make so much noise. She looked around and found herself in a dark room with very little light. Beside her was a boy, deep auburn hair ruffled lightly and dirt on his face. She frowned sadly, recognizing him instantly. "Denzel..!" she whispered harshly, crawling over to him as she ignored all the aches and pains that she had. She was more worried about him right now. She gently lifted him so he was safely in her arms, trying to brush the dirt off of his face while being aware of the small scratches he marred. "Oh, Denzel..." she sighed sadly, stroking his cheekbone with such a careful touch. Suddenly, he groaned as his brow furrowed, his teeth gritting. "Denzel? Denz, it's Marlene...it's me...can you hear me, Denzel?" she asked worriedly, still trying to keep her tone down. Deep cerulean eyes peeled open, focusing on her.<p>

"Marlene?" he questioned, wincing as if he was trying to get a better look at her. Her brown hair was messy and free from its usual pink ribbon and braid, dirt was smeared all over her, but his eyes lingered to the trail of blood that slowly slid down the side of her face, as if shaping her features tragically. "Marlene...you're hurt," he rasped out, lifting his hands and pressing his fingertips gingerly on her temple where there was a deep scratch that looked to be only an hour old and was still bleeding. She blushed deeply and shrugged, as if to imply that her bleeding was a big deal. At least it provided an explanation as to why her vision was getting blurry and her head was throbbing. He hissed very quietly in pain as he sat up with the young girl's help. The two young teens looked around at the dark, dimly lit room. "Where are we?" he asked, not really able to trace back his memory.

"I'm not sure. I woke up shortly before you did," she inquired before biting her lip, a nervous habit she had and cursed herself for. She looked around as tears freshly sparkling in her eyes. "Denzel?" she asked, grabbing the boy's attention almost immediately.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Cloud and Tifa are okay?" Her voice shook sadly as he pulled her into a comforting embrace he often saw Cloud and Tifa share.

"Yep," he replied optimistically, trying to be strong for her. "In fact, I'm sure they're out there, looking for us right now."

* * *

><p>Cloud and Tifa rode on Fenrir, seemingly unfazed by the pelting drops of the rain. Shortly after the raveness' breakdown, they came to a common agreement to not waste anymore time and started to look for them. Barrett scoped Edge out on foot, asking around while the newly official couple drove around in case they had been taken by vehicle. While Cloud focused on the road ahead of him, his shoulders tense with worry, Tifa kept her blank eyes averted to the passing scenery, her arms tightly locked around his waist. "Tifa?" his smooth voice pierced her, drawing her back to reality for a moment. "We'll get them back." His hand lifted off of one of the handlebars and wrapped tightly around her hands.<p>

She nodded into his back but a terrible feeling in her gut made her stomach lurch. A voiceless voice echoed in her head; words that didn't belong to a master. _It's not as easy as you think,_ it spoke. There was something so ominous and so familiar about it, but she couldn't figure out how or why. **Who are you...?** she asked softly, hoping to get an answer from the voice. Only silence. She sighed as she buried her face into the swordsman's back.

"Tifa, hang on!" he yelled suddenly as he then swerved Fenrir swiftly in a half circle. She held on tightly, confused and on guard for whatever battle they were about to face.

* * *

><p><em>Told you guys that the action was about to start!<em>

_Please review!_

_Signing Off,_

_Kaiityy Zombiie_


End file.
